


Who would've thought

by loverbe



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, Twins, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbe/pseuds/loverbe
Summary: Charles realized the true place Samara had within his heart. He didn't want to let her go anymore. They both deserve the life full of love. This is the commencement of a life long journey together.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Who would've thought

It was late at night in California. The full moon lit the dark sky and the sparse stars twinkled in the distance. It truly was a sight from the floor to ceiling windows aligned in the bedroom. There a figure lay awake at these late hours. His mind lost in deep thought as his brain wandered through his memories. Charles laid on his side and his finger caressed the skin of the petite body snuggled up in front of him.

Who would’ve thought how much one person could truly change your life especially after a year. The blonde looked down to admire the beauty of his sleeping partner. Her face looked so at ease and emanated an innocence. The same innocence that had him gravitating to her in the first place. No matter how much she did not want to accept it, but to him she was the most beautiful woman inside and out. He felt himself swell with pride knowing her heart belonged to him. He continued admiring her, his eyes further drifting down her body. His eyes eventually arrived to the view of her swelled belly. His hand slid down her side to caress the exposed bump and his ego swelled even more. They had not only been blessed with one, but they awaited the arrival of two,

Some thought it was quite sudden and neither Sam or Charles would deny it. But to be honest, it wasn’t much of a shock to either. What do you do after confessing your love for each other in a dramatic manner on the door step of the girl’s apartment in the middle of night. They had both thought they were saying their final goodbyes the same day at the airport. It all started the night of the Irish coffee incident and a brazen Samara asking for Charles to touch her intimately, he held the chains on his heart even tighter.

_Flashback_

_“Charles…Touch me” Sam breathlessly whispered, “I want to know what you feel like…. Please.”_

_Charles felt his self-restraint starting to slip from his mental grip. If she weren’t drunk, he wouldn’t have hesitated to please Samara and made love to her. She however was not in a state of mind to make a clear decision. Her eyes seemed to be fogged over with lust and she swayed a bit while standing. He was a recognized gentleman and he would stick by it._

_“Not tonight, Bunty,” he rose from the bed and took her hand gently. He led her on to the bed._

_“But Jones, I want you tonight.” Samara whined in her drunken slur. She pouted her lips like a child wanting to protest being put to bed._

_“Please, Ms.Young. sleep tonight and we’ll talk about it in the morning.” He coerced._

_She gave in as she felt the alcohol starting to make her drowsy again._

_“You promise?” she tiredly asked the Welshman._

_“I promise.” He whispered. Once he pulled the sheet over her shoulders she was out like a light. He instead slept in the guest room she had recently occupied. During_ the _same night he decided she was too pure for him and by being with him in any form he would only corrupt her. He had hoped she would forget the whole ordeal the next morning. And he was right, Sam’s mind went blank when trying to remember any of her late-night actions and Charles refrained from bringing it up. He instead stepped back and kept her at arms distance. He didn’t want to lead her into something he couldn’t give her. Charles thought he was doing it to protect her. But the thing was he was only lying to himself about what he truly wanted, and he was hurting her by making her feel rejected once more._

_Flashback over_

He was a fool to believe it would do any good to either of them. Charles had then made the haste decision to take the position offer from Ellesmere. It was a month of hell for both before he was scheduled to leave. They were still boss, and assistant and they yearned for each other from afar. He wanted to take her in to her arms and kiss her senseless. All Sam wanted was for him to hug her or call her Bunty once more. They instead busied themselves with the mountains of work, preparing everything to welcome a new general manager after Charles left the company. After that morning, it was like the wall they had teared down was reconstructed all over again. Her father couldn’t have been happier to see him gone, but Sam was on the brink of a breakdown.

Fast forward to the day, Charles was expected to depart for London.

_ Flashback _

Sam was a weeping mess refusing to let him go from her embrace. He returned her hold and laid his chin on her head.

“I’m going to miss you, Ms. Young” he painfully said to her. How he wanted to tell her, to hell with everything. He wanted to just kidnap and runaway with her.

“I’m going to miss you too, Jones.” She messily grumbled into his chest.

_Flight 432B for London now boarding._

Charles painstakingly pulled from the embrace and looked down at his crying little lamb. He gently wiped her tears, “Take care of yourself,” he told her, “Goodbye, Samara”

He turned around, slowly heading to his boarding entrance. Sam stood still with more tears falling down her cheeks.

Soon his figure disappeared among the crowd.

“Goodbye, Charles” she whispered before falling to her knees a crying mess. 


	2. I made a mistake

He regretted his decision the minute he got to his boarding entrance. He couldn’t leave her no matter how much he tried to convince himself it was for her own good. Charles decided to be selfish for once, and if he wanted her he would have her.

As he stood in the waiting area, all the passengers had already boarded, and the airport employee stared at him expecting him to board also. Charles however, stood frozen in place coming to terms with his true emotions

 _I’m in love with her_ Charles mentally processed his realization.

“Sir, the plane is about to close it’s door, will you be boarding.” Asked the employee.

Charles snapped out of his reverie and responded, “Pardon me, but I’ve made a mistake.”

He turned on his heel and headed out of the airport, rushing to maybe catch Sam before she left. His speed walking soon turned into him running, but he was to late. Sam had already left the airport after collapsing on her knees. She called Angela and Vicky to come pick her up not wanting to be alone for the time being. She dragged her feet to the entrance and awaited to be picked up.

Sam later in the day sat on her couch, curled up with a blanket aimlessly staring at the tv screen. Bowser lay asleep beside her and offered a bit of comfort for her heartbreak. Most of her time after saying her farewell to her former boss, she spent crying her pain away. Eventually she was out of tears to cry and she then stared at the wall wondering where did they go wrong, What did she do to make him want to leave.

The clock read 10 pm, way past her usual schedule and she didn’t seem to notice the time had flown by so quick. Sam however was startled by the sudden knock on her apartment door.

Who could it be she thought to herself. She begrudgingly got up to answer the door since the incessant knocking did not stop.

“I’M COMING” she yelled.

Upon opening the door, she was shocked to see dozens of flower bouquets gathered in front of her doorstep. She stood awestruck, and her eyes looked at the pair of leather dress shoes in the middles of the bouquets. She only knew a special someone who had refined taste in leather shoes. Her eyes trailed up the form only to be met with the icy blues which made her body crumble.

 _Is he actually here_ Sam felt her heart begin to race as she realized he was actually in front of her looking handsome as ever with his hair gelled back neatly and a bouquet of light pink peonies in hand. Before she could question what he was doing back here in Los Angeles, he spoke.

“Bunty, I’m here to admit I was a fool for thinking it would be the best if I stayed away from you,” he took a breath preparing himself to confess it all, “ But the honest truth is I’m in fucking love with you, Samara Young. And I hope you can forgive me for hurting you. “ Charles dropped to his knees in front of her, risking it all for the woman in front of him, Even if it meant getting chased with a pitchfork by her intimidating father.

Charles looked at her with hopeful eyes and the fear he felt within him was beginning to rise to the front.

Sam had never seen Charles look so vulnerable in front of her, but truth was she was just as in love with him. She felt her heart swell with joy. She felt a smile break on her face and her eyes begin to water.

“Of course, you buffoon, I’ll forgive you.” She laughed gleefully, “And Charles Jones, you must have been so realized my heart already belonged to you” She pulled him up from his kneed stance and Charles let the flowers fall to the floor.

“Now kiss me, Jones” Samara commanded.

“Your wish is my command.” Charles flirtatiously teased back. He leaned down and pulled Sam close to his body. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they locked lips with an untamed hunger. Going back to the beginning what do you expect when confessing your love for each other in a dramatic manner on the girl’s apartment doorstep in the middle of the night? Well for Charles and Samara after a while of pent of sexual tension it was unleashed. They started fucking like rabbits never getting to miss the opportunity to have sex if it came up.

_ The First night of many _

As their kissing got hotter and more intense, Charles lead Sam back into her apartment never once breaking contact. He pushed the door closed with his foot and started leading Sam to her bedroom. Both their hands started to explore each other’s bodies. Sam let her fingers slide down his neck, her nails softly grazing his skin. Charles couldn’t help but let his hands go down further being able to get a good squeeze of her defined ass. Samara let out a pleasurable gasp as he held her.

They broke apart to look to look at each other for a second. Charles wanted to make sure she wanted to go further that night.

“Sweet, sweet bunty. How I want to ravish you tonight,” he lowly grumbled, “…but only if you are sure?”

“My god, Charles. Make me yours tonight.” Samara moaned her voice evident with wanting. She once again pulled Charles down to kiss her. He expertly lifted and carried her to the bed, gently depositing her to lay on top. She lay breathing heavily, watching the gorgeous man before her. She felt her pussy starting to become wet at the mere sight of him undressing. Charles took his time unbuttoning his dress shirt, one by one his defined body was more exposed to his Bunty’s eyes. Soon it was fully unbuttoned, and he let it slide down his shoulders to the floor. He then began to unbuckle his dress pants and with a swift push down his hips they also joined his shirt. His hard cock was released and was up demanding to be satiated.

Samara clenched her thighs at the sight of his dick. It was bigger than she anticipated, but the throbbing from her pussy intensified. Charles raised his hand to his hair and he ruffled it from its’s combed back style. It was the further psuh for Samara to the point she needed him so bad. His blue eyes reflected the same lust as her.

“Charles, please,” she pleaded, “I want you inside of me”

The blonde felt himself smirk. He trudged forward getting on the bed so his body loomed over hers. He let his face linger close to hers, “Patience little lamb.” Charles started to press light kisses on her neck, Samara instinctively leaning her head to the side to give him access.

Charles couldn’t help but love the way her body reacted to the lightest of his touches. Charles leaned back pulling Sam along with him. He lifted her shirt , and he was also quick to unclip her bra as well. Her breasts were released and they bounced after dropping out of the bra cups. Charles felt a lump form in his throat causing him to swallow hard. She looked beautiful nude before his eyes. She innocently tried to hide her red face by looking away, but Charles didn’t want her to pull back into her shell.

“Bunty, you’re beautiful and so much more.” He complimented as he held her chin to look at him. He gently pushed her to lay back, making his dick even harder just by looking at her lay there ready for his taking. Charles lowered himself to start kissing her in the middle of her chest, enjoying the warmth her skin emanated. He kept peppering soft pecks eventually making his way to her hardened nipple. Taking it into his mouth he began to tease it, gently biting and pulling. His hand went up to her other breast to give it attention as well.

Sam felt her body heat up and her mind going blank at the pleasure he was causing within her body. The material of her shorts was starting to stick to her core as she became wetter. Her back arched pushing her breasts further in to his face.

“Ah” she moaned loudly as he switched breasts. With her brain being so hazed over, she didn’t feel Charles hand sneakily sliding down her body. Charles pulled back once more to pull her shorts and panties off. Her pussy was hidden by a small patch of hair. His fingers trailed up her thigh going to find her clit and they softly rubbed the little nob causing new waves of pleasure to course her body. Charles loved as her body squirmed underneath his demonstrations. Her moans were getting louder and her grip on the sheet getting tighter.

“Charles…” she moaned so loud, “ Oh my god” was her response as she felt Charles slide in two fingers inside her vagina and his thumb expertly still rubbing her clit. She was losing her mind and the build up in her core was getting too much. Charles returned to teasing her breasts before he ventured downward to where his fingers were. Sam looked to see what he was about to do when she felt the warmth of his tongue touch her vaginal lips.

Samara felt her eyes role into the back of her head at the new sensation. She wasn’t moaning anymore she was screaming while he ate her out. For Charles, her juices tasted so sweet like a fruit’s nectar. He couldn’t get enough of her taste. With the combination of his tongue and thumb, Samara reach her limit. She felt her toes curl as all the tension in her body vanished leaving her mind in a heavy fog and her body going limp.

“Charles!” she screamed when the orgasm struck her senseless and Charles slowed making sure he was lapping up every drop. Her eyes started to droop in exhaustion, but he protested.

“Oh no bunty, we’ve only gotten started.” Reaching on the bedside he picked up the condom and swiftly rolled it on to his still hardened cock. He pushed her thighs apart to make space for him in between.

“I’m sorry for any pain my sweetness” he cooed, leaning down to say in to her ear. He aligned the tip with her opening and softly pushed it in. It was like an awakening for Sam as a moan escaped her mouth. Charles kept pushing inside until he was fully penetrating his bunty. Her legs wrapped around his waist allowing him to go even deeper.

“o fy duw, you feel so good around me Samara,” he moaned without a shame. Sam pushed her hips upward.

“Jones, more please.” She ached for him to thrust deep inside again, to feel as her vaginal walls squeezed him tight. Charles obliged and pulled out only to push back in. It started with slow thrusts to get accustomed to the sensation but soon she was getting exasperated. She wanted more.

“Faster Charles Faster” Sam screamed for him. Her nails scratching his back and she clung to his body. “Fuck ie” he groaned in response. His hips increased their speed and soon the only sound in the room was skin slapping against each other, the headboard hitting the wall, and their loud moans and groans.

“Oh my fucking …Char….yesss1” Sam couldn’t even finish her words as he fucked her relentlessly. At some point Charles hit a spot that had her shaking in his hold. He kept thrusting at the angle, and it was once again the pinnacle for Samara. This time her orgasm was twice as intense and she felt her insides trying to milk Charles for all he had. Her eyes shut and colors burst behind her lids. Her body let go and she squirted on Charles who kept up his thrusting trying to reach his own climax.

“Samara…Rwy'n ffycin caru chi” he groaned loudly as he came with one final hard thrust. His body fell forward in exhaustion. Their sweaty naked bodies lay basking in the afterglow of their intense love making. Sam kept panting trying to catch her breath.

“Do you need your inhaler, bunty.” Charles asked worried. She nodded her head and Charles reached to the side table where he knew she always kept a backup. He passed it over to her and she took a quick swig. She was finally able to stabilize her breathing. He gazed at her with an adoration that made her heart flutter and her cheeks heat up. Charles was careful to pull out and dispose of the condom. When he came back to bed to join Samara in bed, she was fast asleep. He was quiet to slide in beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

“I love you bunty.” He whispered before kissing her forehead and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basic translations: First one is "oh my god" and the longer one means "I fucking love you" (i think i used google translate lol)


	3. Bound by love

_Present Time_

Charles was still in bed rubbing Sam’s belly while he reminisced. How different would his life had been if he had left for London. One thing was for sure, he would have still lived a lonely life with the ghost of his first marriage haunting him every time he might’ve attempted to pursue something.

He was so grateful for his love, his lamb, his bunty. After they had confessed their love to each other and kept having a go at it. As he once said, they would let things grow organically. With it happening organically and them just going with the flow things seemed to progress quick.

Charles technically didn’t work for her father anymore, so he felt no guilt dating his former boss’ daughter. Ellesmere had been flexible and were persistent with wanting to recruit him to work as head of a branch. Instead of having to move to London, they decided to assign Charles as head position for their sister company opening here in Los Angeles. It was a great achievement for his career and Sam stood with him along every step of the way. 

Sam and Charles started as a normal couple. Dates and nights in. Her father, Samuel Sr, was on the verge of a rampage upon Sam telling him she was seeing Jones. It was the biggest tantrum she had witnessed in person, but she built her courage and gave her father an earful about her wanting her own happiness. He had no choice, but to accept Charles was her happiness.

6 months in they practically lived together. Everything just fell into place and they had never had something feel so right. They would wake up in each other’s arms every morning, and if they had time they managed to have a quickie. They would converse as they ate and were so smitten with each other. Soon they would head out the door, and Charles would leave her at work. Sometimes the goodbye kiss took more time then it should.

However, one day was very special…

_Sam arrived running from the elevator after getting distracted saying bye to Jones. She was greeted as usual by Lucy._

_“Good morning Sam” the peppy redhead greeted her._

_“Good morning, Lucy.” She replied, “Anything important this morning?”_

_“Umed only said to make sure the reports get reviewed by the end of the day, and to greet the Towhead for him.” Sam couldn’t help but laugh at how Umed referred to her boyfriend._

_She proceeded to leave her things in her office, before heading to the break room to get a coffee and muffin. When grabbing her items, she saw a large blueberry muffin on top of the basket. Unable to resist the temptation she got it for herself and was quick to bite into it. Upon savoring the flavor something did not feel right. She starred at the muffin taking a second to process what was going on. Suddenly she felt her stomach lurch in disgust, and she needed to vomit all her breakfast. Sam ran from the break room to the bathroom down the hall. Lucy saw her dash with urgency and was quick to go after her._

_“Sam are you okay?” she asked worried for her friend. Sam was in the stall vomiting everything she had eaten. When she was done, she sat heaving air as her stomach wanted to keep taking out things she no longer had._

_“I’m fine,” she responded, “The muffins in the break room must be a bad batch or something.”_

_Lucy starred at her in confusion. “Sam, I had one of those muffins. Everyone did actually.”_

_“Umed brought them in this morning.” Lucy clarified._

_Sam sat even more confused what could have caused such a reaction. She was fine at Charles’ apartment; she had her usual breakfast. Eggs on toast with a coffee. As she sat lost in deep thought, Lucy’s lightbulb went off._

_“Sam, honey when was your last period?” she queried the brunette._

_“How does this…. Wait….oh my” Sam’s eyes widened in realization. Her period was late this month. She had never been late._

_“Sam, if you want I’ll go get you a test, and you can take it later.” Lucy said comfortingly ._

_Sam could not help but be thankful for the friend Lucy was. “Thank you, Lucy.” She gave a weak smile. Later that day Sam confirmed her and Lucy’s suspicions. She was pregnant. Samara tried to remain calm throughout the day, but when she got a text from Charles telling her he was outside she felt her heart begin to race._

_She grabbed her things and headed downstairs to her awaiting boyfriend. He stood by his car patiently and he felt a smile on his face being able to see his bunty after a long day. He was quick to be by her side and they embraced each other._

_“I missed you love.” He murmured into her hair._

_“I missed you took” she whispered back. He pulled back to kiss her passionately to truly show her how much he wanted to have his way with her already. She kissed him back, but he sensed she was holding back. He knew on instinct something was wrong._

_“Bunty, Is something on your mind?” he asked looking down into her chocolate eyes._

_Sam couldn’t hide this from him._

_“I need to tell you something big Charles, and I’m not sure how you’ll take the news.” She replied dragging it trying delay it, “It’s a big step and it may be really soon since we got together…”_

_Her rambling was however halted when Charles kissed her lips to shut her up._

_“Bunty, just tell me what’s on your mind?” he himself was starting to grow scared of what she might be telling him. He was then confused as she scrambled through her bag looking for something. He waited to see what she had. He then saw her pull a thin stick with a blue cap on the end. She handed it to him, and he stared at it in disbelief. The little stick read 1 line negative 2 lines positive. He felt his heart begin to patter in joy, it was 2 lines._

_“Charles, I’m pregnant.” Sam confessed. She looked at him as he stood with eyes widened. It was like a switch was flipped unexpectedly, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her with a twirl._

_“O fy duw Bunty, I’m the luckiest man alive.” He exclaimed with so much glee flooding his mind. Sam giggled at his antics. He softly lowered her back on to the ground. He made his lovey dovey eyes at her, “And I’m even luckier to have you as the mother of our child.” He pulled her for a kiss that had so much love coursing through it._

_Flashback over_

It all made sense for him and he would not trade it for anything in the world. He had a woman who loved him unconditionally and his future children who he already loved beyond words growing within her. Eventually Sam noticed he was awake and turned her head from her laying position.

“What’s on your mind, Jones?” she sleepily asked.

“Nothing much, just you.” He whispered. As hand was lay on her stomach, he felt a push against his palm. They were aware of their father’s touch and wanted to make their presence known.

“What about me?” she tried to get out, but the weight of sleeping was winning the battle.

“How you were an angel who came into my life.” Was his simple reply, “I love you, bunty”

“I love you, too” she managed to reply.

Deciding it’d be best to get some sleep, he cuddled closer to her, “Goodnight, love”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter, but anyway I hoped you liked it. Lots of love from me. xo Loverbe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! thanks for reading my new short fic. I suddenly had a burst of inspiration last night and needed to get it out of my system in form of Charm fan fiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'm dying for fall to get here for the beginning of season three.


End file.
